The Rise of the Masters of Evil
by Soundwave1982
Summary: reboot of my previous story Revenge of Loki and the master of evil in which Supergirl and Batgirl are teleported from DCAU to Marvel Animated universe during the first Season of Avengers Earth's mightiest Heroes. Batgirl and Supergirl will have to work with this world hero to find away home and stop what ever is coming


Justice League Unlimited/Avengers Earth mightiest Hero episode 1:

Disclaimer; All DC character and Marvel characters are property of their reparation companies I only own the original characters that will appear in the story

An; I like to thank my beta reader Darke Eco Freak current in the process of rewriting some of the story.

**Avengers Earth's mightiest Hero/Justice League unlimited **

**Rise of The Masters of Evil **

**Episode 1: A Whole New World.**

**1900 hours**

**Kara and Barbara's Apartment**

**Metropolis, USA**

Inside a small decorated apartment is a small coffee table upon which are two bottles of nail polish and two small PDA-like devices, an opened Pizza box and two bottles of Diet Coke, a small TV with a Blu ray player with playing a film. On the sofa behind the coffee table are two girls in their late teens, one Kara Kent and her best friend, Barbara Gordon, both girls are wearing nightgowns and towels wrapped around their heads.

"This is the life no night time patrols just a girl's night in," Barbara Gordon sighed taking a slice of Hawaiian pizza and sitting on the sofa.

"Man I can't believe this is the first time we have had off in two month. So Babs are you planning anything for the weekend?" Kara Kent asked helping herself to her own slice of cheesy goodness.

"Not much, I think I might head over to Gotham City and visit my dad, I mean, I did miss his birthday last month when we had to go off world but knowing my luck we're going to get called in," Barbara muttered, taking a sip of her diet Coke.

"I'm surprised Batman let you join the League, it his thing after all," the blonde mused.

_**Flashback Two months ago**_

_Batman, J'onn, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern were sitting around a large table inside the Watchtower. Files of possible recruits covered the table and no one notices a black haired, green eyed God by the name of Loki, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across an armour clad chest._

"_I move to recruit my cousin, Kara, to join the League. Her skills have been and still are improving and I feel she would make an excellent addition to the League," the Man of Steel voiced. This was met by several murmurs of agreement, considering how volatile she had been in the beginning, the female Kryptonian had made vast improvement._

"_Hey Bats what about Batgirl? She's another great choice for the league, besides we could always do with another moody bat themed hero on the team," the scarlet speedster joked._

"_No," the Bat replied so quickly it had to be instinct._

"_I don't think it's your choice Bruce, if she wants to join the League then you can't stop her," the Amazonian warrior reminded him, a hint of warning in her tone._

'_Hmm, he is harder to manipulate than the other heroes, but nothing the God of Mischief cannot manipulate. I have watched this group for a few months and I know Batman and Superman are a great team and I have seen firsthand that Batgirl and Supergirl work just as well. After all, I am the one that had Livewire transported for treatment in Gotham and made it possible for her to escape and join up with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. I have seen how the duo beat the three of them, one might even think it were easy.' thought Loki to himself as he came up with an idea on to get what he wanted_

"_Summon both Batgirl and Supergirl to the tower to discuss their joining the league," Superman ordered._

_**-Two Hours later-**_

_Batgirl and Supergirl arrived onboard the Watchtower and entered the briefing room to find the Original Seven all watching the pair of sidekicks._

"_We have summoned you here to discuss the both of you joining the Justice League," the Man of Steel explained at their confused expressions._

"_Both of us?" Supergirl and Batgirl asked simultaneously._

_"Yes, both of you.I recommended you, cousin, and Flash you, Barbara," Wonder Woman supplied._

_"We agree to join the League," they both answered, in sync once more, they were just that excited._

**Present**

"I've been meaning to ask how you felt about what that bastard Dr Hamilton did," the red head brought up.

"I still find it hard to believe. He was one of Clark's most trusted friends, to think he would go and do that, plus that thing nearly killed some of my friends," the blonde muttered, sky blue orbs darkening for a split second.

**Watch Tower**

Mr Terrific was working on the computers when he noticed the silent alarm going off at Metropolis STAR labs, none noticed the Trickster God standing just behind him.

'It's taken me months to manipulate those fools at STAR labs to create a second Cosmic Cube and now I just need two people to test the device and I think I know just the two test it on. If it works, I can recruit some powerful villains to destroy my brother and then the throne of Asgard will be mine!' the God cackled silently.

~Superman and Batman are busy with another task in Gotham. However, you can send Supergirl and Batgirl in their stead, they are closer and they can handle a few lowlife criminals breaking into STAR labs~ Loki instructed Mr. Terrific telepathically a large smirk on his face before he disappeared.

**Kara Kent's Apartment.**

Kara noticed that her Justice League communicator started beeping, with a sigh, she picked it and noticed it was Mr. Terrific.

"Supergirl here, what's wrong Mr. Terrific?" Kara asked, playing with one blonde lock, 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' worked on situations as well it seemed.

"The silent alarm has been triggered at the Metropolis STAR labs. We need you and Batgirl to check it out," Mr. Terrific explained.

"Sure we'll check it but quick question how'd you know Batgirl was here anyway. What about my cousin or Batman?" Kara questioned. Really, anything that happened at STAR labs went to Clark and since Bats was always with him, the duo where usually the ones to deal with it.

"No time for that Supergirl, we need you there now. I've sent a message to Stargirl and Stripes so they'll meet you there, please hurry," Mr. Terrific pleaded, cutting the transmission.

"Fine," Kara grumbled, shutting off the communicator, she turned to face her best friend Barbara Gordon.

"You got your Batgirl costume?" Kara asked.

"Yeah of course, it's in my suitcase. Where do we have to go?" the red head inquired, not even bothering to ask why, it was obvious anyway.

"We have a robbery at a STAR Labs here in Metropolis, you up for a late night outing. Wait, don't answer that, as part of the League, we've got no choice but to help," Kara reminded her red headed bestie. Barbra just smiled at the Kryptonian and unzipped her suitcase, revealing her costume as well as several weapons.

"How do you get that through airport security?" Kara asked, one blonde eyebrow raised.

"I just say it's a cosplay costume," the red head explained with a shrug, heroes were popular, especially the famed BatFamily. The blonde just shook her head and went to her room to change, greeting the Bat when she got back.

**S.T.A.R Labs**

**Metropolis, USA**

Loki left the STAR Labs building holding the cosmic cube in his left hand and holding his staff in the other hand. He couldn't help the maniacal laugh as petty mortal police blocked his path, he grinned at them and spread his arms wide, prompting them to fire.

'They are just as quick as my world's foolish SWAT and S.H.I.E.L.D,' Loki mused, casting his

gaze to the skies and immediately spotting the Supergirl and Batgirl.

'Perfect, my little test subjects have arrived, now let's see if I can use this Cosmic cube to send people from this world to my universe. If this works, then I can send some powerful villains to help me and what I have planned to conquer Asgard. I shall become the rightful ruler of Asgard!' he planned.

"Whoever you are, you won't get away with what you stole from the lab!" Supergirl yelled as she dropped Batgirl to the ground, not slowing in the least as she flew towards Loki. He simply raised his staff and fired an energy ball, it sent the blonde crashing into the side of a SWAT van.

"You may call me Loki, peasant, God of Mischief and Lies, soon to be ruler of Asgard!" he declared pompously, waving his hand at the batarangs headed his way, turning them into harmless pieces of ice. Supergirl returned to Batgirl's side as the ice shattered, both adopting different fighting styles.

"I have no idea what we can do against this Loki person. He's using magic, you know how magic affects me," Supergirl muttered, unsure of whether or not this Loki character could hear her or not.

"Contact League, see if we can get some help from Doctor Fate," Batgirl instructed, ducking as an ice dagger intended for her head.

~you don't need help from the League. You can take me alone, make a name for yourselves~ Loki suggested quietly, his words slipping into the blonde's mind, influencing her.

"Forget him, we can take Loki down ourselves. If we don't they will never give us our own missions," Supergirl rationalized, yeah that made sense. The league would treat them like rookies, nevermind that they had both been on dangerous missions of their own, they needed to make a name for themselves in the League.

"Are you sure?" Batgirl yelled, flipping over a SWAT van to avoid a volley of ice arrows, what was with this guy and ice?

~Of course you're sure. You are just as good as your cousin, better. He refuses to do what must be done, you could be a better hero than he ever was ~ Loki reinforced, feeding her a false anger that would override her commonsense.

"Yes, I'm tried being in Superman's shadow all the time!" Supergirl snapped, remembering all the times Clark had let dangerous villains go free, "What about you? You aren't tired of being in Batman's shadow?"

~Listen to her, don't you want to make a name for yourself? Would you rather be stuck in the shadow of the Bat? Think of Nightwing, think of Red Hood or Robin~ Loki whispered, sifting through the girl's memories, pulling out various names that would incense her to fight. To let go of reason so ingrained by that stupid mortal.

"You're right! We attack on three," Batgirl ordered, disregarding the niggling feeling at the back of her mind that something wasn't right somewhere. The pair charged the Trickster who simply fired an energy ball that struck Batgirl and sent her flying into Supergirl who caught her easily.

"You okay?" Supergirl questioned, using her x-ray vision to scan her friend for broken bones.

"Yeah just had the wind knocked out of me, I'll be fine," the red head assured her friend, twisting out of the Kryptonian's grasp, landing heavily.

"You will serve to test this version of the Cosmic Cube on my young heroes," Loki explained, not that it helped them understand anything. What the flip was a cosmic cube? The gold and green dressed man lifted the blue cube which had started to glow as well as the two girls. There was a blinding flash and when the spots cleared from the police officers' eyes, the realized both girls had disappeared. The strange man who claimed to be a God, put a finger to his lips before vanishing into thin air.

**One week later: Watch Tower Debriefing Room.**

Mr. Terrific sat at the table with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawk-girl, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern

"Any idea who this character is that kidnapped Supergirl and Batgirl?" Superman asked, trying to suppress the slight twitch in his jaw. It was a well known fact that the man of Steel usually went ballistic whenever his cousin went missing, which was rather often.

"From the police report, he calls himself Loki and I checked the S.T.A.R labs mainframe. According to their database, nothing was stolen, they weren't working on anything. I say that it was something from their merger with Cadmus, a repeat of the Ultimen maybe," Batman suggested.

"Then who's this Loki character?" Flash asked.

"I think he is what he said he is: the Norse god of Mischief and Lies," Wonder Woman answered.

"Come on, you really expect us to believe that Princess?" Flash questioned incredulously.

"Why does this seem so strange? You have met Hades, is it so hard to believe in the Norse Gods?" Wonder Woman rationalized.

"Then how do we track him down and find Batgirl and Supergirl?" the scarlet speedster inquired, trying to hide his mess up.

"I don't know. Magic is volatile, hard to track," she added.

"What about their communicators what about tracking them that way?" Flash suggested.

"No good, we can't even find their communicator signal," Batman replied solemnly.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Flash asked, he'd had his share of disappearing into different dimensions, he only hoped this would be like that.

"I've contact Dr. Fate for his help and he is currently working on locating them. We need to give him time to find them," Batman explained, while secretly worrying about Barbra, what would he tell her father if they never found her?

**Roof of rundown apartment complex **

**Manhattan, New York City, USA**

The blinding light died down as Batgirl found herself in New York City, but a different version of the city. In the distance she could see a building she didn't recognise, a place called the Baxter Building. She removed a small device from her utility belt and tried to communicate with the Watchtower.

"Batgirl to Watchtower, come in," said Batgirl on the communicator, but she was getting nothing but static. Then she checked it; she wasn't even getting a signal from the Tower. Just then, she heard police sirens filling the morning air. _Okay, this can't be good,_ she thought. Looking in the direction the police were going, she ran across the roof of the building following the police cars.

**A few minutes later**

**The First National Bank**

Batgirl arrived as a large group of police officers were gathering around the bank that was being robbed by a group of commandos. They were all dressed in the same gear, which was a pair of jungle combat pants, a pair of black army boots, a black belt with a silver buckle, black body armour over a white T-shirt, a pair of black gloves and a black balaclava; all had military dog tags. There were two snipers on the roof of the bank taking aim at the police.

Three of them were armed with M4 assault rifles fitted with grenade launchers, three were armed with HK MP5 SMGs, two were armed with Benelli 12 gauge shotguns, while the leader of the group was armed with two handguns.

There were a number of hostages with their arms tied behind their backs. One of these hostages was J. Jonah Jameson.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM ?**" shouted J. Jonah Jameson. Before he could say any more, one of the soldiers smacked the butt of his rifle into Jameson's face.

"I don't care, so shut your mouth, pal, or your next outburst will cost you your life," said one of the robbers, who was holding an assault rifle, as the leader of the group was walking around the bank talking on his CB radio.

Batgirl watched as one of the snipers starts talking on a CB radio, leaving the other sniper to watch the street. Batgirl saw this as her chance to strike, using her grappling gun to fire a line across to the bank and taking down the first sniper without the other one seeing her. After the man finished his phone call, he turned around to find Batgirl standing there; he looked to where he had left his rifle stood against the wall.

The sniper then reached for his sidearm. Before he got to draw it, Batgirl delivered a right hook and knocked him to the ground. She then handcuffed his hands behind his back. She then walked over to the roof access and entered the building.

**Inside the Bank lobby**

The leader of the group was walking around the centre of the bank while some of his men started to wire up C4 and place them on pillars. As the hostages were forced to watch on, the leader of the group pointed to two of his men. "Henderson on his way to activate the flare?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said two of the soldiers in unison and they headed into the stairwell. Just then, gunfire was heard coming from the stairwell, then nothing.

"You three go and check it out," said the leader as he turned his focus to the stairwell. He watched as three of his thugs entered it. As the door crept open, a dozen small capsules were thrown into the lobby. After a few seconds, the lobby was filled with smoke. Just then the sound of gunfire was heard in the lobby and then the sound of groans were heard. After a few seconds the smoke cleared; the rest of the gang had been knocked out cold and Batgirl was walking towards the leader.

"So who the hell are you and do you expect me to intermindate smoke bombs?" demanded the leader of the gang.

"I'm Batgirl," said Batgirl.

"So now we have a girl dressed as a giant bat? To tell me were you bitten by a radioactive bat, oh What will this God-forsaken city come up with next?" said the leader tossing weapon to the ground.

"So who are you?" asked Batgirl.

"The names Bionic and I was expecting the walking tin-can Ironman. I have a personal score to settle with ego, so fuck off, as I have to plans kill a rookie in a halloween costume." said the leader and charged at her, but she dodged. He delivered a kick to her gut and she was sent flying.

"You can't believe how much I wish you were that bastard Stark. He's the damn reason she's dead. To think she fancied him and was overjoyed that her unit was assigned to provided protection for him while he was showing off his latest weapon of war. Then, while on their way back to base, they came under attack and that coward ran away and he left my sister to die. Those bastards beheaded her so I will destroy everything that Stark owns," said Bionic and threw a punch at Batgirl who ducked under it and his fist smashed into a pillar leaving a dent in it.

_Crap, what has this guy done to himself to be able to smash a concrete pillar? I've only seen Bane or Solomon Grundy do that,_ thought Batgirl. As she punched Bionic in his chest, she watched as Bionic tapped the side of his face and his left eye changed colour to a deep blue and he performed a scan.

_'Hmm, not a mutant or a metahuman, just an ordinary human. No matter, she is going to die, then Stark will join her in death,_ thought Bionic as he charged at Batgirl, who dodged out of the way as Bionic threw a number of punches, but, after a swift kick, Batgirl delivered a roundhouse punch and knocked Bionic to the ground.

"Yeah, you're a good fighter, I'm guessing you've been trained by the best to outmatch a former Seal-trained soldier enhanced with state-of-the-art bionic implants, but I've only been working at my original level, so how about we up that level," said Bionic and ran at her much faster, shoulder-tackling Batgirl into a pillar.

Bionic then ejected two blades from his wrist and charged at Batgirl, who dodged under the swinging blades. Batgirl punched at Bionic, knocking him into the counter; he went on the offensive and kicked Batgirl into a pillar.

"Any last words?" said Bionic as he prepared to launch an attack on her and charged at her. Batgirl moved out of the way as he impaled both blades into the pillar. Batgirl noticed an opening and removed a batarang and jammed it into his elbow joint. The batarang exploded with a blue flash. "Damn you, runt, you'll pay for that," said Bionic, struggling to remove his disabled arm.

Batgirl ignored him and went about freeing the hostages. The last one she freed was J. Jonah Jameson. As a dozen SWAT officers entered the building, Batgirl took a couple of smoke capsules and threw them to the ground, creating a smoke cloud that allowed her to escape the building.

**Four hours later**

**The Daily Bugle**

Peter Parker was in the building and chatting with Betty Brant when the door to Jameson's office opened and J. Jonah Jameson was standing there, shouting at the top of his voice,

"PARKER! GET IN HERE NOW!" This caused Peter Parker to enter Jameson's office, inside were Ben Urich, Robbie Robertson and Ned Leeds.

"I want pictures of this new superhero Batgirl no good how about Batwoman- she saved me from Spider-Man's henchmen, I know it was him who hired that mercenary Bionic kill me - or pictures of this new hero Superwoman saving that passenger plane from crashing into the Atlantic Ocean," demanded J. Jonah.

"But, Mr. Jameson, Spider-Man was seventeen blocks away dealing with an armoured car robbery. How could he be responsible for these guys anyway?" said Peter Parker.

"That bully Spider-Man was only there to hide his involvement in that bank robbery I'm sure Bionic will spill the beans and say he was hired by Spider-Man to kidnap me and hold me to ransom for all the bad press I've given Spider-Man over the years, so spread out and find me pictures of Spider-Man working with this mercenary Bionic. So get to work now, get me a picture of Batgirl for a front page story. Now get to it," said J. Jonah as Ned Leeds and Peter Parker left the office.

**Elsewhere**

Batgirl was looking over the streets of New York City. She noticed a few differences from her world but a few things were the same as hers like the destruction of the World Trade Centre building.

"Good work with the hostage situation at the bank," said Supergirl.

"Thanks. Kara I'm going to need some more equipment, I'm running low with Batman in another universe and us here in this alternate one," said Batgirl.

"Babs, you could always try making your own gadgets for now till we get back to our universe," said Supergirl.

"Yeah slight problem with I'm guessing like me You've got no money with you as all any money and bank cards are back at our apartment?" said Batgirl.

"Yeah and beside Oh yeah, I've left mine back there too and it's also not a good idea to change out of my costume as I'm... you know," said Supergirl.

"So what do we do now?" asked Batgirl.

"I have no idea, Babs we just wing it find someone that could help us," said Supergirl.

**Elsewhere in New York City USA**

Spiderman is sat on the wall between two stone gargoyles looking down at the streets below him when he's distracted by cell phone starts ring Spider-Man and pressed the side of his mask

"Hey MJ is anything with May and Annie are they okay are you okay?." asked Spider-Man with concern in his voice .

"Yeah everything just fine tiger I just need you to pick up Annie and May from daycare as I'm running late with Guy Ritchie film project he wants to reshot the final scene of his new movie and it's going to about five hours before the lead actor is sober enough shot his scene and Aunt Anna is stuck in traffic some major action downtown and Gwen can't look after them she working busy doing her work with her band." said Mary Jane

"Sure so can you tell me about Guy Ritchie new film I huge fan of his." asked Spider-man.

"So I can't i've signed a Non Disclosure Agreement i can't reveal what we are working on until it's ready for it official announcement trailer it's set to be his next Oscar masterpiece, so what have you been up this morning honey." asked Mary Jane

"Oh the usual for New York helped New York finest arrest three pickpocket, two armoured car robberies, Jameson already got his front page story Batwoman saves bank hostages from Tin man crazy fan Bionic. So he wants pictures of her and Superwoman as well so a busy morning and then I've to pick up the terrible two up from daycare." said Spiderman

"I thought they were Batgirl and Supergirl." asked Mary Jane.

"Yeah well Jameson thinks calling them Superwoman and Batwoman will be more marketable than Supergirl and Batgirl so got the whole group of news report i've just got to think how to meet them

"So how are you going to do that Tiger." asked Mary Jane

"I could always robs some jewelry store hope they show so I can take their pictures for the Bugle and hope no other New York City Hero shows up to stop me." said Spider-Man.

"And that will give Jameson more fuel for his Anti Spider-Man triaid." said Mary Jane.

"Yeah point taken MJ I see you later tonight." said Spider-Man.

"Tell you what Tiger seeing as you planning on taking them to Aunt Anna I ring her and see if she's willing to babysit them tonight so we can have a quiet date night together and order takeaway." said Mary Jane.

"Sure MJ I'll see you later." said Spider-Man.

"Stay out of Trouble Tiger." said Mary Jane.

"It's me what's the worst that can happen." asked Spiderman

"That what I am worried about with Tiger trouble always seems to find you just no end of the world stuff okay." said Mary Jane. as he notices a car speeding down the street with three police cars following in hot pursuit.

"Sorry MJ duty calls." said Spiderman and ends his phone call and starts web swing after the car being chased by police.


End file.
